


Jealousy

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine's Birthday, Birthday, Flirting, Jealousy, Kise being a shit back, Oikawa vs Kise, Teasing, Volleyball, happy birthday aho, mostly aokise, oikawa being a shit, v things, vague hints at iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Kise have some unresolved tension between them that only skyrockets when Oikawa decides that Aomine is a good target for a dazzling smile and charm that Kise himself uses against his fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from this [drabble](http://kaijoskopycat.tumblr.com/post/126845877918/i-saw-your-reblog-oikawa-picture-he-like-kise/) on tumblr that I never actually posted on here. Oops.
> 
> Also slightly influenced by these two posts; [here](http://kaijoskopycat.tumblr.com/post/128021820398/oi-kise-kun-make-sure-you-give-daiki-kun-a-lot/) and [here](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com/post/128046822036/oi-kise-kun-make-sure-you-give-daiki-kun-a-lot/).

"Why the hell did we have to travel all the way out here just for your stupid practice?"

Kise glances at Aomine's scowling face and fights back a smile. A part of him is thrilled. It's Aomine's birthday and it was Aomine's idea to accompany him to his practice so they could celebrate together afterward. Despite his outward complaints, Kise knows Aomine is always curious about other schools gyms, about what their basketball court looks like. 

Aoba Josai's gym is nothing to scoff at. It's large enough to house their sizable volleyball team, the pride of their school, as well as the entirety of the Kaijou basketball club.

"Mooooh, Aominecchi," Kise puts on an epic pout. "It's not stupid. And you know they're working on our gym."

Aomine reaches out and pinches Kise's nose. "Yeah, yeah. Kasamatsu better let you go to play some ball with me or I'll have some shit to say."

"We'll play some one-on-one," Kise concedes with a nod after pulling his face out of Aomine's grasp. "After we try a little volleyball."

Aomine's brows rise. "Eh? Volleyball?"

~~~

Much to Kise's amusement, Oikawa Tooru is once again practicing his serves. He slams the volleyball against the court at his side and watches as the Kaijou basketball team files in one by one. Kise leans over to Aomine and gestures toward Oikawa with a nod of his head. Aomine regards Oikawa with the same bored expression he wears whenever he meets someone new he doesn't really care about and Kise feels a surge of satisfaction. 

Oikawa's lips are definitely turned down in a scowl that stays on his face even as he tosses the volleyball into the air and leaps off the ground to execute a perfect serve. The impact of the ball echoes around the gym, drawing Aomine's attention. 

"Sounded like a basketball hitting the court after Murasakibara slaps the shit out of it," Aomine comments, eyeing the volleyball as it rolls to the opposite end of the court. "What the hell was that?"

"A really impressive serve," Kise replies. As much as he hates to admit it, and he really doesn't know why he hates it so much, he cannot deny Oikawa's talent. That serve is still just as impressive as the first time he saw it, even if he is able to replicate it now. 

"Pretty sure you can do the same thing, can't you?" Aomine's lips twitch in the barest hint of a smirk. He leans forward and Kise feels his heart stutter in his chest as Aomine husks, "Gonna show off for me, pretty boy?"

Kise playfully shoves him away and shakes his head. "Only if you're on your best behavior," he retorts, tapping his fingers against Aomine's smirking lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Oikawa has stopped his incessant serve practice to stare at the pair of them. He has to stop himself from lifting a certain finger and brandishing it in his direction. After all, if their roles were reversed, he couldn't deny the fact that he'd probably stare too. 

_What's not to stare at?_ He muses to himself with a grin.

"I'm always on my best behavior," Aomine replies as he pulls back to stretch his arms over his head.

Kise's eyes automatically dart to the line of Aomine's lower stomach, exposed by the way the shirt rides up whenever his arms raise higher than his shoulders. He forces himself to look elsewhere, to focus on something other than the way Aomine's muscles move. He immediately catches Oikawa's eye and the mischievous gleam that sparkles back makes his body tense in a way that's less than pleasant. He knows that look. He knows it intimately well because he knows he's worn that same expression before himself.

"M'gonna go sit on the sidelines," Aomine tells him, tapping his fingers on Kise's hip as he passes by. "Until you're ready to get your ass kicked."

"You're the one getting the ass kicking today, Aominecchi." The response is automatic, as is the shit-eating grin that spreads across Aomine's face to replace the verbal response of "in your dreams" that Kise expects.

Kise moves away from Aomine and onto the volleyball court. He finds Oikawa's short, brash friend that he had seen during their previous visit, but Oikawa seems to have disappeared. 

Something unpleasant churns in Kise's stomach as he crosses the court to reach the dark-haired male that reminds him so much of Kasamatsu.

"Ah, excuse me?" He puts on a polite smile and extends his hand in greeting. "I don't think we've met before. I'm––"

"Kise Ryouta," The guy replies, grabbing Kise's hand in a firm, tight grip. He gives on quick shake before pulling back. "Yeah, I know who you are. You're that model. Even if I didn't see your face on stupid looking billboards I'd still know it." Kise watches his eyes narrow in the general direction of the benches on the sideline. "That bastard Oikawa won't stop complaining about how you could imitate his serve so easily. And now I don't know what the hell he thinks he's doing." There's another pause, during which Kise feels an uncomfortable prickling on the back of his neck that he knows can't mean anything good before the guy adds, "Oh, and my name is Iwaizumi Hajime." 

Kise gives a half nod of acknowledgement before following Iwaizumi's steely gaze to where Oikawa stands on the opposite end of the court. He expects to find a group of girls surrounding him, similar to the ones that follow himself into the Kaijou gym during his practice, but instead he finds Oikawa standing before Aomine. Standing isn't the correct term, Kise thinks to himself. Oikawa is leaning over Aomine, a dazzling grin on his face, one arm draped over a volleyball balanced on the curve of his hip, the other extended to run his fingers up Aomine's forearm.

A moment passes where Kise hears nothing but static noise, his eyes wide, his teeth locked together in a snarl. He draws in a sharp breath and stomps forward. He's halfway across the court when he catches Aomine's eye and there's a hint of amusement in that familiar gaze. A growl passes through Kise's lips, a sound he wasn't aware he could make, as he continues forward. He can hear Oikawa's laugh. It's bubbly and inviting, if you like the laugh of spiteful demons, Kise thinks. He's about to open his mouth to get Aomine to his side when he sees...

Was Aomine _smirking_? Was he _flexing_?

Kise comes to an abrupt halt, his eyes widening further. He can see the way Aomine's muscles tighten in his forearm as Oikawa wraps his fingers around it and gives it a squeeze. Fury is palpable thing, he concludes. He can feel the heat of wrath spread through his veins, the blood pumping so loudly in his ears he can't even hear himself breathe. He's standing at the edge of one of the smaller volleyball courts and he barely hears the warning cry of one of the younger players, but he can feel the volleyball heading his way. 

With barely more than a flick of his eyes, he catches sight of the ball as soars straight toward him. He lifts his right arm and stops the ball singlehandedly, letting it fall into a dribble at his side. Each time he shoves the ball downward it hits the court with more force, the sound echoing louder and louder as he takes slow, almost predatory steps toward Oikawa and Aomine. There's a soft sound of protest from the players on that court, but Kise turns to them and smiles. He knows it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I'll be borrowing this for a moment," He says, ignoring the way they shudder at the sight his expression before nodding and stepping out of his way.

"Toorucchi," Kise snaps, giving no other warning before he flings the ball full force in Oikawa's direction. 

Oikawa glances up in time to throw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding a ball to the face. 

"What the–"

"How about we play a quick game?" His smile widens and he barely registers the smirk spreading across Aomine's face as he leans back against the bench to observe.

Oikawa's lips twist into a scowl, but he lifts the volleyball propped against his side and says, "Fine. First to ten wins."

~~~

Oikawa serves first. Kise expects this because he knows Oikawa will think serving first will give him the advantage. After all, he's only ever seen Kise imitate his serve. He's never seen him receive. While it's true that Kise has never actually played a real game of volleyball, he's spent the past few practices observing the volleyball team when he's forced to sit on the sidelines and rest lest his abilities overwhelm him. He's been practicing in his head, repeating the movements, the the way the players position their legs, their arms. He knows what needs to be done to keep the ball from touching the ground. 

That's all that matters in volleyball. _Keep the ball in the air_ , he tells himself.

He can almost feel Oikawa's ego pressing down on him, but Oikawa doesn't realize he's battling an ego larger and more powerful than the sun.

Oikawa takes the first few steps forward, tossing the ball into the air. Kise follows the arc of the ball, watches as Oikawa's hand comes into contact with it and dives to the side. He cups his hands together to lock his outstretched arms in place. The impact of the volleyball against his skin stings, but it's worth the look on Oikawa's face as it soars into the air. Kise rolls to his feet and throws himself forward as the ball makes a nosedive toward the ground. He lifts his arms above his head, creating a triangle between his thumbs and forefingers and gives the ball a push into the air. Oikawa is at the net already, glaring at him through mesh.

Kise smirks at him and leaps off the ground as though he's going to spike the ball back down. Oikawa jumps with him, arms stretched skyward. He's in the perfect position to block a spike, but Kise swings his arm forward and taps the ball lightly over the net. It falls straight to the ground with a soft patter, leaving Oikawa with wide eyes and a jaw dropped so low it could touch the ground. 

"My point," Kise says, a smug grin spreading wide across his face. 

"How the hell..." Oikawa draws in a sharp breath and lets loose a string of profanities Kise thinks might be rather uncharacteristic of him. "How would you even know what a dump is? You have _no_ experience in volleyball!"

Kise shrugs. "Fast learner, I guess." He doesn't admit to his innate ability to copy what he sees. He doesn't think Oikawa deserves to know after the stunt he pulled with Aomine. "Now stop complaining and give me the ball." He extends both arms, tapping his fingers against the palms of his hands. "It's my serve now." 

~~~

Kise wins their game with a five point difference. Though he does give Oikawa credit for beginning to catch up. He had not expected Oikawa's observation skills to be on par with his own. He begrudgingly makes his way to the net to shake Oikawa's hand and feels the same reluctance and disgust in the tightness of Oikawa's grip. 

He returns the grip with a tightening of his own, but recoils entirely when a volleyball smashes into the back of Oikawa's head. He sympathizes with Oikawa's plight as he watches him turn around and shout, "Iwa-chaaaan! I was having a moment," rubbing at the back of his head with a frown.

"Your moment is lasting too long," Iwaizumi replies, gesturing toward the volleyball on the ground. "Pick that up and get your ass back into gear. We're gonna start the real practice now."

"I _was_ practicing," Oikawa protests as he glares at Kise one last time before running off to join Iwaizumi.

Kise leaves the volleyball court with the promise to play against Oikawa again, knowing he'll have a real challenge next time they play. He knows he caught Oikawa off guard with this match, but Kise knows that Oikawa was watching him the entire time, remembering how he moved, when he moved, how he chose to react in situations. It isn't hard to see the kind of player Oikawa is. He's calculating, knowledgable on the sport in a way that makes him not only an intimidating opponent, but a force to be reckoned with both mentally and physically. _Oikawa will be a real challenge one day_ , Kise tells himself as he makes his way toward the benches where Aomine is still lazily spread out.

Aomine pushes himself off the bench when Kise reaches him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. Kise doesn't push it off, but he scowls in response to the light affection and turns his face away. 

"Awh, c'mon." There's a hint of laughter in Aomine's deep voice. "What the hell are you pouting for? You won. That's what you wanted, right?"

Kise narrows his eyes and glares at Aomine. "Were you _flirting_ with him?"

The corners of Aomine's mouth twitch upward. "Why, Ryouta? Were you jealous?" 

Heat flares in Kise's cheeks and he immediately grumbles something incoherent about not being jealous, but not liking when other people touch what belongs to him.

Aomine is smirking now as he leans forward. His lips brush against Kise's ear as he whispers, "You were jealous." He pulls back when Kise turns to the side to snap at his nose. "Admit it, Ryouta. You were jealous."

"Hmph," Kise crosses his arms over his chest as they make their way to the other end of the divided gym. 

"You know," Aomine continues. "It's nice to know you actually get jealous when it comes to me. But damn," He lets loose a low whistle. "You get so angry when you're _really_ jealous. I mean––"

"Alright, alright!" Kise lifts a hand to shove Aomine's cheek away. "Shut up about it!"

Aomine chuckles and leans his face into the press of Kise's hand. "You know, it is my birthday. You should be nice to me and just––"

"Fine," Kise hisses, letting his hand drop to his side. "I was jealous, okay? I didn't want that asshole touching you like that. And what the hell was he even saying to you?"

Aomine lifts his arm and flexes, showing off the impressive muscles corded in his forearm. "Talking about how fucking amazing these muscles look." Aomine grins. "You know, 'cause I'm the hot one."

Kise turns to Aomine and offers a deadpanned stare that could rival Kuroko's expressionless face. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"C'mon, baby," Aomine teases, leaning forward to press his forehead affectionately against Kise's. "I think it's about time you admitted that too." He taps on Kise's chest with the hand slung over his shoulder. "You're the pretty one." He uses his free hand to gesture toward himself. "I'm the hot one."

"I don't think so," Kise replies, pulling off an epic pout and defiantly shaking his head. "I'm the hot one."

"It's my birthday," Aomine reminds him again and Kise sighs. Aomine never wants to make a big deal of his birthday, but he sure does love holding it over Kise's head when he wants to get his way.

"You're the hot one," Kise finally says.

"Damn right I am."

"But I'll prove you wrong later."

"Eh?" Aomine cocks his head to the side.

Kise grins knowingly and presses his finger against his lips. "You know what I mean, Aominecchi."

A moment of comfortable silence passes between them before Aomine returns the grin with one of his own. "This is turning out to be a damn good birthday after all."


	2. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has strong feelings about the rivalry between Oikawa and Kise, but for very different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be a one shot, but I kinda wanted to play with the other POVs during the tense match up. I hope this is enjoyable ^^
> 
> -V

"Oikawa is practicing his serve again."

Iwaizumi lifts his head from his tightly tied shoelaces to follow Kindachi's gaze to the court. Oikawa came out here earlier than the rest of the team and is still working on his serve alone, despite the addition of the rest of his teammates. The mere sight of Oikawa's irritating habit has Iwaizumi furrowing his brows, a scowl swiftly replacing the neutral line of his lips. 

"I don't know what else he has to improve on," Kunimi comments, heading over to the open space beside the court. 

Groaning inwardly, Iwaizumi stretches his arms above his head and makes his way toward the remainder of the team. "Start stretching," he tells them before glancing over his shoulder. Oikawa's focus is no longer on his incessant practice and Iwaizumi knows, without following his gaze, who has stepped inside the gym. "We'll practice receives when everyone has warmed up."

No one questions why Iwaizumi doesn't join them. Especially when he makes a bee line straight for Oikawa. Oikawa doesn't even notice that he's there. He slams the ball against the ground at his side, the rhythmic sound like a countdown. Iwazumi is just waiting for him to snap.

Of course, he's no better. He can feel his temper flare with every purposeful dribble. His fingers itch to slap the ball out of Oikawa's hand, to grab his face and turn it away from Kise who hangs on the arm of a guy who's slightly taller than he is and much darker, and return his attention to the team, to the things that matter.

The pair is too attractive for their own good and he knows Oikawa is thinking the same thing. As if Oikawa needs another reason to envy Kise Ryouta. He can't seem to take his eyes off the pair either, much to his own chagrin. Kise's laughter and his smile is infectious enough to rival Oikawa's.

With a sigh, Iwaizumi glances back at the rest of the team. Kindachi's brow rises and he gestures with his head toward Oikawa. Iwaizumi shrugs, unable to respond with anything verbal lest Oikawa tune in and complain about the team talking about him behind his back. It would be just like him to tune in when the conversation is about him. 

_Damn narcissist_ , Iwaizumi thinks. His scowl deepens and he turns to grab at Oikawa's shoulder to remind him that they have a practice to get to. His hand grasps at air. Oikawa is no longer standing in front of him. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widen and he scans the gym for that obnoxiously well-tamed pouf that always falls so perfectly over Oikawa's eyes. He finally zeroes in on him, but he doesn't like what he sees.

He smiles and leans over the dark-skinned guy who had recently been an accessory on the arm of Kise Ryouta. This guy sits alone on a bench, presumably to watch Kise's little power play with Oikawa. It appears that Oikawa has taken advantage of Kise's absence to hit home and to hit it hard. 

_It's almost funny_ , Iwaizumi thinks. Almost is the key word. The sight alone makes his stomach roil with fury because he knows what this will yield. Once Kise sees Oikawa's flirtatious smile and his intentional touches, he knows that even more of his practice will be cut short to cater to Oikawa's little games. 

He's less frustrated about Oikawa's flirtation than he is about missing practice. They only have so much time before they face Shiratorizawa again. Their crushing defeat still weighs on his mind. Ushijima still holds his title of the ultimate ace and he's got the victories notched in his belt to show for it. 

He knows a part of Oikawa's obsessive practice comes from his desire to win, which is something Iwaizumi can't help but admire. Especially when there are whispers promises of a victory they both rightfully deserve. But it's the part of Oikawa that wants to win against the wrong person that's pushing all of Iwaizumi's buttons and he's really digging his fingers in right now. 

He's about to cross the court, to bring an open palm against the back of Oikawa's stupid head, but his view is suddenly blocked by someone very tall and very blond. He grits his teeth and angles his head back to look the guy in the face. 

Kise Ryouta is even better looking up close. He always thought models had makeup artists and photo editing to thank for their looks, but Kise is genuinely attractive. He looks exactly like he does in pictures, but more real when he's standing only a few feet away.

Then again, Oikawa is quite attractive as well. He's attractive in a way that makes Iwaizumi want to punch him in the face. He thinks that there might be some people who feel the same way about Kise too. 

"Ah, excuse me?" Kise's voice is light and he extends a hand in greeting. _He's so polite_ , Iwaizumi notes. "I don't think we've met before. I'm--"

Iwaizumi grabs Kise's hand and blurts out, "Kise Ryouta," before he can bite his tongue to stop it. When Kise's eyes widen he groans internally for sounding so forward. _Then again_ , he thinks to himself, _Kise is probably used to people knowing his name by now_. 

"Yeah, I know who you are," he continues to save face. "You're that model. Even if I didn't see your face on stupid looking billboards I'd still know who you are." _Because every girl in the gym is always squealing your goddamn name_. 

Iwaizumi grits his teeth as the very same girls hang over the railing of the upper story of the gym. Their eyes quite literally sparkle with excitement when they spot Kise in the crowd and he's just waiting for the chorus of giggles to erupt. If he had enough shoes, he'd consider chucking one at all of them to get them to stop disrupting his practice. 

It's almost worse than Oikawa's fan club, who are still on standby on the other end of the gym, likely swooning over Oikawa and his new object of amusement. Iwaizumi narrows his eyes.

"That bastard Oikawa won't stop complaining about how you can imitate his serve so easily." He doesn't know when he became such a chatterbox and truthfully he doesn't care. If Oikawa is going to rile up Kise, then Iwaizumi might as well give him another push. He can tell by the look in Kise's eye that he has something else up his sleeve. If it will better Oikawa for the team, then Iwaizumi will push the buttons right back. "And now I don't know what the hell he thinks he's doing." He makes sure to fix his stare on Oikawa and Kise's friend. 

He sees Kise bristle and takes a step back. "Oh, and my name is Iwaizumi Hajime," he adds as an afterthought. 

Kise barely nods to acknowledge his introduction and Iwaizumi can see the way a fury darkens his eyes as he takes a step toward Oikawa. Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest and observes. 

Admittedly, he doesn't expect Kise to whip a volleyball at Oikawa's head. He can't say he blames the guy though, considering the thought had crossed his mind only moments before. As he does suspect, however, Kise demands a match between himself and Oikawa. Iwaizumi doesn't make any move to stop it, despite the insistent looks from the remainder of his teammates. 

He thinks one more defeat might do Oikawa some good.

~~~~

The match ends with a victory on Kise's part. Iwaizumi expects this and knows that Oikawa will work twice as hard because of it in practice. He's not entirely sure he likes the tactics he had to use to provoke Oikawa, but he knows it will be effective nonetheless and right now an effective, focused captain is what he needs.

Oikawa lingers a little too long at the net, working through another power play with Kise as his fingers flex around Kise's hand. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and turns to grab the nearest volleyball. He's had about enough of this frustrating fixation.

Taking aim, he arches his arm back before flinging the volleyball forward. It hits Oikawa in the back of the head, knocking him forward into the net. The hollow sound of the volleyball against his head makes Iwaizumi's lips twitch into the barest hint of a smile as he sees Kise slowly retreat.

Oikawa complains, of course, but Iwaizumi knows how to counter to complaints. After years and years of practice, he knows a lot of ways to divert Oikawa's attention.

"Pick that up," Iwaizumi demands as Oikawa skulks toward him. He gestures toward the volleyball that's slowly rolling across the court. "And get your ass back in gear. We're gonna start the real practice now."

"I _was_ practicing," Oikawa protests, rubbing the back of his head as he shoots one final venomous glare in Kise's direction. 

"Up," Iwaizumi shouts to the rest of the team. "We're practicing serves and receives first so pick a side and get to work."

"I just have to work a little harder," Oikawa mutters to himself behind Iwaizumi. "So that next time I can--"

Iwaizumi turns and grabs Oikawa's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "There is not going to be a next time, Oikawa."

Oikawa's eyes widen. "Hah? But iwa-chan, I got the chance to observe him in action and--"

"Were you really that blinded by your jealousy that you didn't see it?"

Oikawa's brow rises. 

"Kise was observing you too, idiot." In fact, Kise's observation skills almost frightened Iwaizumi and he's been front and center to some equally terrifying ones all his life. He's seen Oikawa spend hours in front of a television, obsessively watching a match so he can pinpoint every movement, every telling twitch of a limb to prevent his team from losing. It's terrifying when he really gets into it. Even Iwaizumi can't break his concentration. 

But Kise is able to play well and observe at the same frightening level that Oikawa does when he sets aside the time to do so. Kise's eyes took in every minute detail. Iwaizumi understands why he's able to replicate the moves. He attributes it to a photographic memory, but even then he knows there's something more, something that makes Kise border on prodigy when he should be considered a novice. 

He's almost tempted to convince Kise to switch schools. But one egotistical pretty boy is more than enough for him to handle.

"He probably knows exactly what you're going to try to do if you play him again," Iwaizumi releases Oikawa's face. "Which you won't."

Oikawa opens his mouth to protest, but Iwaizumi cuts him off and continues.

"I've had enough to your goddamn games with him." He gestures toward the court, toward their teammates who have already broken a sweat with how hard they're working. "This should be your focus. Not your petty desire to nurse your stupid pride."

Oikawa's lips pull into a scowl. 

"We're only two weeks away from facing them." Iwaizumi's voice lowers to barely more than a husky whisper. "Two weeks away from earning the victory we deserve. You want revenge as much as I do."

There's a beat of silence before he receives a wordless nod in response. 

"That is your focus."

He turns toward the team once again and watches as Kindachi slaps Kunimi on the back, laughing and throwing out words of encouragement. They're his backbone. They're Oikawa's backbone. Neither one of them can stand without the team. 

He feels a gentle punch against the back of his shoulder and fights back a smile. 

"They're getting a hell of a lot better," Oikawa comments and when Iwaizumi turns to glance up at him he sees the eyes of his captain once again, clear, unclouded by jealous wrath. "Guess I gotta show them who's boss, show them what they should aspire to be." He grins.

Iwaizumi snorts and shoves him away.

As they make their way toward the rest of their teammates, Iwaizumi says, "You're better than Kise, just so you know."

Oikawa stumbles ever so slightly and as lets loose a sound of surprise. He stares at Iwaizumi as he rights himself. 

"You're better because you've earned your talent and you continue to hone it, even though you're by and large one of the best."

He doesn't have to look at Oikawa to know there's a light dusting of pink coloring his cheeks and maybe even one of those shit-eating grins he always wants to slap off his face. 

"Iwa-chan can be so sweet sometimes," Oikawa teases. "You're gonna give me a cavity."

Iwaizumi stops and turns around, one hand extended to point an accusatory finger forward. "Better cherish those words, Oikawa," he warns. "Because the next time you pull shit like that, you can kiss the after school extracurriculars goodbye." 

He stomps out onto the court without waiting for a response, but he can hear Oikawa as he thinks out loud to himself, "Extracurriculars...?"

Iwaizumi waits for it.

He hears footsteps catching up quickly and a shout quickly follows. "Iwa-chan, wait! Let's talk about this!"


End file.
